The Green Sabre
The Green Sabre is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet from his home in Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission The three feuding families have come together to due to Carl's efforts and Sweet decides to finally get back at the Ballas. Sweet also makes good with Carl and calls him his running dog. He then orders everyone to get heated, and meet him under the Mulholland Intersection. Once CJ leaves the house, Cesar gives him a call. At first, CJ explains he is too busy to meet but Cesar is insistent, so Carl heads to the meeting place under the freeway north of Verdant Bluffs to meet Cesar. Carl then steps inside a Bravura with tinted windows. Cesar and CJ look ahead, as some Ballas exit a garage, followed by Ryder and Big Smoke, and finally Officer Frank Tenpenny. Officer Pulaski then reverses the green Sabre out of the garage, the same green Sabre that was used in the drive-by in Grove Street to kill CJ's mother. Suddenly, CJ remembers about Sweet. Carl realizes that Sweet and the rest of the Grove Street Families are walking into a trap. But first, he orders Cesar to get Kendl to a safe place. CJ races over to the underside of the Mulholland Intersection before Sweet and the homies are killed. Upon arriving, Carl sees a deadly shootout taking place. CJ sees that his brother has taken a hit. Out of loyalty, CJ stays with his brother to hold off the Ballas hordes. Numerous Ballas members will come and shoot at Carl and the rest of the gang. Carl wipes them all out until the police arrive. Once cops arrive, Sweet is taken into a prison hospital, while Carl leaves with C.R.A.S.H. and heads for the countryside. Tenpenny explains what happened and what will happen. From now on, he wants Carl to do what he wants Carl to do. His first task is to eliminate a former cop. Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, but the Badlands mission is unlocked. After the end mission cinematic, the player's weapons will be stripped. The player may now buy any safehouse in the countryside, and the player may now save at the Angel Pine Save Point. Also, the player can now traverse the countryside and San Fierro without any police attention. Trivia * The song that is playing inside Sweet's house is Fuck wit Dre Day by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg, a song that also can be heard in Radio Los Santos. * There is no "mission passed" sentence after this mission. See also *Mission script =Gallery= TheGreenSabre-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson witnessing Big Smoke, Ryder, Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski take the green sabre, used to kill his mother, out of a garage TheGreenSabre-GTASA3.png|Sweet, having just been shot by the Ballas, talking to Carl Johnson TheGreenSabre-GTASA4.png|Carl Johnson and Sweet being arrested by the police TheGreenSabre-GTASA5.png|Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski talking to Carl Johnson about a witness hiding on Mount Chiliad that they need to be killed Video Walkthrough 9_uzytzIYBs External links *The Green Sabre mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC Version Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas